o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Human Federation Military Vehicles
While greatly prefering military action to take place in space, the Human Federation does have a worthy collection of vehicles should military action be required planetside. Wheels While most vehicles in the Human Federation have some kind of hover/anti-gravity mode of transport, there are times when wheels, traction and 'old fashion' technology are required. M12 Force Application Vehicle "Warthog" The M12 Warthog is one of the primary ground vehicles of the Human Federation. It is a highly mobile, all-wheel-drive, all-wheel-steering, ICE-powered (Internal combustion engine, fueled by hydrogen) vehicle equipped with a manual transmission. It is typically used in a scouting capacity, though it has found itself used in almost every aspect of ground warfare. The Warthog can be equipped with a heavy chaingun, can tow up to 9000lbs and, unaltered, can seat three to four soldiers. [ Top Speed: 120km/h ] [ Weapons: Heavy Chaingun. 60 meter range, 5d4 damage. 500 rounds. Adds 5000 to vehicle cost) ] [ Max Capacity: 4 (vehicle loses one seat if a gun is added). ] [Cost: 10000] A-8 Tiger The A-8 Tiger is the primary heavy tank of the Human Federation. It features two weapons - a main cannon which fires explosive (on impact) shells and a short-range chaingun. It is slow, but can get over almost any terrain. This makes it an easy target for missiles or long-range artillery, but its thick armor allows it to survive multiple attacks and still keep moving. [ Top Speed: 32km/h ] [ Weapons: Main Cannon(1). 200 meter range. 5d10 damage (2 meter explosion radius). 30 rounds). Heavy Chaingun(1). 60 meter range, 5d4 damage, 500 rounds. ] [ Max Capacity: 3 ] [Cost: 25000 ] AMV-2 Groundhog The AMV-2 Groundhog is a a specialty personnel carrier, used to deliver infantry into escalated conflict areas. This near-impenetrable transport is fortified by a multifaceted armor arrangement, including an amalgamated polymer lattice under five layers of alternating steel and ceramic plates, coated with extreme temperature resilient Kevlar. There are four standard chainguns at the four corners of the vehicle and in the center, a remote mortar which allows the Groundhog to make artillery strikes. [ Top Speed: 55km/h ] [ Weapons: Chaingun(4). 40 meter range. 3d4 damage. 100 rounds. Mortar(1). 300 meter range. 7d12 damage. 10 rounds ] [ Max Capacity: 15 ] [Cost: 19000 ] Spider MCC-5 The Spider Mobile Command Center is a huge vehicle that operates as a center of field operations in combat situations. The Spider has enough room for fifteen people to live in relative comfort, and enough replicator supplies to feed 50 men a day for a month. Inside, there is a communication enhancer to assist with the comm signals of allies, a small transporter bay (3 people/per use), orbital image uplink, generators (including deployable solar panels), an emergency sick bay and computers used to link and monitor infantry in the field. The Spider is an all-terrain vehicle and can even perform underwater (200 meter is the deepest a Spider has ever operated underwater). When not moving, the Spider can deploy a defensive energy shield to protect it from most forms of attack. Even without the shielding, the Spider has a thick outer hull capable of withstanding all but the most powerful of weapons. Offensively, the MCC-5 is also quite capable. The front and back have massive anti-tank guns which can be remotely controlled from the vehicles interior. There is a missile array, also controllable from inside the Spider. On each side of the Spider, there are short-range chainguns. [ Top Speed: 30km/h, 20km/h(underwater) ] [ Weapons: Chaingun(4). 40 meter range. 3d4 damage. 100 rounds. Missile Array(1). 500 meter range. 5d12 damage. 30 rounds. Anti-Tank Gun(2). 200 meter range. 4d10 damage. 50 rounds ] [ Max Capacity: 15 ] [Cost: 57000 ] Ground, Anti-Gravity Anti-Gravity ground vehicles are typically lighter than the wheeled variety, but much faster and manuverable. They also have the benefit of not being affected by terrain as much. Also, only specially designed landmines go off when an anti-grav vehicle passes over them. Fed-7 Speeder The Fed-7 is a one-person hover-transport designed exclusively for military scouting. It is lightly armored, has no weapons and the pilot is exposed - however it makes up for it in pure speed and manuverability. It occasionally finds a place among colonists who use it for exploration or racing purposes. [ Top Speed: 450km/h ] [ Weapons: None] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Cost: 9000 ] A-12 Predator The A-12 Predator is the Human Federation's hovertank. Much lighter, quieter and faster than the A-8 Tiger, the Predator is used for quick raids, border patrols and occasionally as first strikes into enemy territory. It features two electron flux whips (ELFs), which when combined with the Predator's speed, can be used to literally cut infantry and other light vehicles to pieces. [ Top Speed: 130km/h ] [ Weapons: ELF(2): 70 meter range. 3d10 damage (slashing, electricty). No ammo.] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Cost: 30000 ] Walker Walkers, also refered to as Mechs, are the bread and butter of most Human Federation ground assaults. They have a wide variety of them - all designed to serve their own purpose in war. Many Walkers are equipped with jump jets which don't allow them to fly (they are much too heavy) but do allow them to make great jumps that they wouldn't normally be able to do. Kit Fox The Kit Fox is a light-class walker and operates primarily as a scout and an anti-infantry weapon. It is much smaller than other mechs and thusly is capable of reaching much higher speeds than other types of walker. It is armed with two weapons - a 50 caliber chaingun which makes up the right arm. The left arm can be used as a physical weapon (it can also grab). In the wrist of the left arm, there is a rifle equipped with armor piercing rounds. [ Top Speed: 100km/h ] [ Weapons: .50 Caliber Chaingun. 120 meter range. 3d6 damage (ballistic). 400 rounds. AP Rifle. 200 meter range. 4d8 damage (ballistic). Targets of AP rifle suffer -2 to their AC. '' 30 rounds. ] [ '''Max Capacity': 1 ] [Jump Distance: 60 meters (vertical), 80 meters (running)] [Cost: 16000 ] Raven The Raven is in the same weight-class as the Kit Fox but serves a different purpose on the battlefield. This light walker is specially designed for targeting, scanning and anti-missile purposes. It is armed with some weaponry, but its advanced electronics load makes it suspectible to being easily damaged and disabled. Ravens are rarely found alone. The Raven has no 'arms', and instead has two sets of weapons located on the side of the cockpit. On the right side, there is a dual phaser weapon and on the left side there is a semi-dumb rocket launcher. [ Top Speed: 80km/h ] [ Weapons: Dual Walker Phaser. 150 meters. 3d10 (energy). No ammo. Rocket Launcher. 250 meters. 2d12 (explosive, 5 meter radius). 16 rockets. ] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Targeting Laser: Allied units that target what the Raven is spotting recieve +2 to Ranged Attack Bonus] [Advanced Linked Scanning: Allied units receive +4 to Spot Checks when within 2000 meters of a Raven] [Group Missile Defense: Allied units within 500 meters of a Raven receive +4 to Dodge AC against enemy missiles] [Jump Distance: 40 meters (vertical), 70 meters (running)] [Cost: 32000 ] Uziel The Uziel is a medium-class Walker designed for longer range combat situations. It has heavier armor which greatly reduces its speed, but it has been also enhanced with multiple jump jets allowing it to jump higher and further than any mech in its weight class. The Uziel has a fair number of weapons - on each 'arm', there is a Walker Phaser weapon. In the center torso, above the cockpit, there is a rotating high-speed cannon which fires armor piercing rounds. For close quarters combat, two light chainguns are fixed on the torso. [ Top Speed: 50km/h ] [ Weapons: Walker Phaser(2). 150 meter range. 3d10 damage (energy). No Ammo. AP AutoCannon. 300 meter range. 4d8 damage (ballistic). Targets of AP AutoCannon suffer -2 to their AC. ''8''0 rounds. Chaingun(2). 40 meter range. 3d4 damage (ballistic). 400 rounds. ] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Jump Distance: 30 meters (vertical), 60 meters (running)] [Cost: 30000 ]' Hellspawn The Hellspawn is a medium-class assualt walker and used extensively in urban combat. It sacrifices heavy armor for higher speeds, more weapons and more advanced electronic defense systems. It has a few well-known weakpoints (the side of torso), but is still widely used and never underestimated. Each arm utilizes a Walker Phaser weapon. The shoulder holds a rapid-fire, semi-dumb rocket launcher. Under the cockpit on the torso, there are two linked heavy chainguns. [ '''Top Speed': 70km/h ] [ Weapons: Walker Phaser(2). 150 meter range. 3d10 damage (energy). No Ammo. Rocket Launcher. 300 meter range. 2d12 damage (explosive, 5 meter radius). 48 rockets. Heavy Chaingun(2). 60 meter range. 5d4 damage (ballistic). 400 rounds. ] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Jump Distance: 40 meters (vertical), 60 meters (running)] [Missile Defense: Hellspawn receives +2 AC vs Missiles] [Cost: 35000 ] Timber Wolf The Timber Wolf is the backbone of the Human Federation Walker military. It is easily the most recognizable of the Federation's mechs and also one of the most dangerous. Even as a heavy-class walker, the Timber Wolf still maintains a great deal of mobility. Each arm has a dual Walker Phaser weapon. On each shoulder, there are two rapid-fire, semi-dumb rocket launchers - which can be linked to one another to great effect. On either side of the cockpit, there is a heavy chaingun. [ Top Speed: 75km/h ] [ Weapons: Dual Walker Phaser(2). 120 meter range. 4d12 damage (energy). No Ammo. Rocket Launcher(2). 300 meter range. 2d12 damage (explosive, 5 meter radius). 30 rockets. Heavy Chaingun(2). 60 meter range. 5d4 damage (ballistic). 400 rounds. ] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Jump Distance: 40 meters (vertical), 70 meters (running)] [Heavy Armor: 'Timber Wolves receive +2 AC vs Ballistic Weapons] ['Cost: 40000 ] Summoner The Summoner is a heavy-class walker designed to take a lot of damage and dish it back out. One of the slowest of the Federation walkers, the Summoner makes up for it in durability and offensive capability. On the right arm, there is a single Walker Phaser weapon. The left arm has a heavy cannon which fires armor piercing rounds. The shoulder holds the most noticeable weapon of the Summoner, a large guided rocket launcher. On the legs, just under the torso, there are two additional rocket launchers without a tracking ability. [ Top Speed: 45km/h ] [ Weapons: Walker Phaser. 150 meter range. 3d10 damage (energy). No Ammo. Large Guided Rocket Launcher. 400 meter range. 5d10 damage (explosive, 10 meter radius). 30 rockets. Heavy AP Rifle. 300 meter range. 3d10 damage (ballistic). 50 rounds. Targets of a Heavy AP Rifle suffer -4 to AC. Small Rocket Launcher. 120 meter range. 3d8 damage (explosive, 5 meter radius) ] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Jump Distance: 10 meters (vertical), 30 meters (running)] [Heavy Armor: 'Summoner receive +4 AC vs Ballistic Weapons] ['Cost: 46000 ] Atlas The Atlas is a heavy assualt-class walker. It was designed with the following specifications in mind: "a mech as powerful as possible, as impenetrable as possible, and as ugly and foreboding as conceivable, so that fear itself will be our ally." Atlases are often painted with monsters, skulls or other terrifying things to strike further fear into the enemy. Unlike most mechs, the Atlas has 'hands' on the ends of both arms allowing it to physically attack its opponents or grab other items. On the right wrist, there is a heavy armor piercing rifle. On the left wrist, there is a phaser cannon. The torso is covered with semi-dumb rocket launchers. [ Top Speed: 45km/h ] [ Weapons: Phaser Cannon. 180 meter range. 4d12 damage (energy). No Ammo. Heavy AP Rifle. 300 meter range. 3d10 damage (ballistic). 50 rounds. Targets of a Heavy AP Rifle suffer -4 to AC. Rocket Launcher (4). 300 meter range. 2d12 damage (explosive, 5 meter radius). 30 rockets. [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Jump Distance: 5 meters (vertical), 15 meters (running)] [Heavy Armor: 'Atlases receive +4 AC vs Ballistic Weapons] ['Cost: 52000 ] Air While most Human Federation space vehicles can also double as in-atmosphere transport as well, the HF military has invested in a small air superiority force to help give an edge when fighting a war. A-7 Talon The A-7 is a supersonic, stealth jet fighter designed for offensive missions. It is highly maneuverable and can reach speeds up to Mach 10. It has room for a single pilot, but can also be remote controlled. Each Talon has its own AI program which can be activated to take over control of the jet in the event that the pilot can no longer do so. The Talon can reach the upper atmosphere of most worlds. The AIs grow with their pilots and learn from them, making each Talon slightly different than the next. The A-7 Talon is equipped with six missiles and a phaser bank in the nose. [ Top Speed: 12300km/h ] [ Weapons: Missile. 500 meter range. 5d10 damage (explosive, 10 meter radius). 6 Missiles. Phaser. 300 meter range. 4d8 damage (energy) ] [ Max Capacity: 1 ] [Cost: 50000 ] Type-4 Doragon The Doragon (name meaning 'dragon') is an air mobile multipurpose platform that seats two - a pilot and a gunner. It is used in both offensive and defensive situations and is praised for its hovering ability and high maneuverability, making it highly useful when fighting in large urban environments. Doragons can reach upper-atmosphere. It utilizes a heavy chain gun in the nose (controlled by the gunner) and a rapid fire semi-dumb rocket launcher on the wings. It also has a small number of remote missiles which can be launched and controlled by the gunner. [ Top Speed: 400km/h ] [ Weapons: Heavy Chaingun. 150 meter range. 4d4 damage (ballistic). 500 rounds. Rocket Launcher. 300 meter range. 2d12 damage (explosive, 5 meter range). 32 Rockets. Remote Missiles. 500 meter range. 5d10 damage (explosive, 5 meter range). 2 Missiles. ] [ Max Capacity: 2 ] [Cost: 27000 ] Scorpion Gunship The Scorpion Gunship is a VTOL, ducted-fan rotor platform equipped as a multi-purpose either assualt or support vehicle. It is equipped with only a light-cpu, making it very resistant to EMP attacks (one of the reasons it was created) but the lack of a real computer system makes it very difficult to pilot well. It takes many years to master a Scorpion. Scorpions are found most often on patrols or guarding remote areas. They also have found use a primary support vehicles in areas with heavy EMP-interference. Scorpions are primarily used a close-to-ground air vehicles, but can make it up to the stratosphere of most worlds. They are equipped with two dual 50-caliber machine guns on the nose and rapidfire semi-dumb rocket launchers (wings). They are also equipped with a small number of AA missiles (wings). [ Top Speed: 225km/h ] [ Weapons: .50 Caliber Machine Gun (2). 120 meter range. 3d6 damage (ballistic). 200 rounds. Rocket Launcher. 300 meter range. 2d12 damage (explosive, 5 meter range). 32 Rockets. AA Missiles. 800 meter range. 7d10 damage (explosive, 5 meter range). 3 Missiles. ] [ Max Capacity: 4 ] [Cost: 22000 ] to EMP attacks Pilot 10 to fly BTR-20 Yastreb The Yastreb is a heavy aerial personnel carrier with an alternate function as a gunship (though due to its speed and size, only rarely). It is able to carry up to twelve heavily armored soldiers in back and also hold a small vehicle on its underside. The Yastreb traded speed and manuverability for thicker armor, making it able to survive a couple direct attacks but rarely enough to warrant using it in battle. The BTR-20 Yastreb is equipped for short trips in planet's upper atmosphere, but accomodations have to be made for extra oxygen. It is equipped with four 50 caliber machine guns in the rear section which have to be manually controlled. [ Top Speed: 190km/h ] [ Weapons: .50 Caliber Machine Gun (4). 120 meter range. 3d6 damage (ballistic). 200 rounds. ] [ Max Capacity: 14 ] [Cost: 24000 ] Armor: +4 to Ballistic Defense Category:Human Federation Category:Vehicles